


Pool party (KarlNap) <Part 1>

by Dickstick



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Dream Smp, Drunk Sex, Feel-good, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Multi, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Voice Kink, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickstick/pseuds/Dickstick
Summary: Sapnap is at Karl's house. They get bored and have a pool party. After everyone leaves shit gets real-Warnings: None   (There is drinking tho) Word count: 1035
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship, Karlnapity - Relationship, Sapnotfound, dreamnotfound - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80
Collections: Dream SMP SMUT (warning)





	Pool party (KarlNap)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Please don’t harass me for this. If you don’t want to read it then DON’T! If you have a problem with it just leave, the exit is that way-  
> I don’t update things much (school and stuff am I right smh) so don’t expect much from me. I am new to writing in general so any tips would be helpful! A N Y W A Y- Have fun reading.  
> ~Stick

It was a late afternoon, Sapnap was at Karl’s house because he had nothing better to for the day. He and Karl were sitting on the couch watching some random tv show they found while they joked around like they usually did when they hung out. Sapnap had an idea. Because both boys were clearly bored. “Hey Karl, wanna have a pool party?” Karl thought for a moment figuring out how they could pull it off on such notice. “We can invite a few friends if you want” Sapnap looked at Karl for an answer. “Sure, sounds fun, who are we gonna invite?” Karl stared at Sapnap for a moment. “Maybe Dream, George, Bad, and Quackity. Sapnap replied. “Alright I’ll text them and you set everything up.”

**-later-**

After about an hour everyone but Bad and Skeppy had arrived, they said they were busy (Do what you will with this info). Sapnap had set up a fold out table for beer pong and a cooler full of beer and water. He, Quackity and Dream were all in the pool while Karl and George were sitting in chairs around the pool talking and catching up.

***Karl’s pov***

Me and George where chatting about life and at some point George had brough up “love”, it almost caught me off guard. I looked at him then accidentally looked at Sapnap. This seemed to set something off in Georges brain. George just smiled at me and said “ Sapnap huh?” I could feel the heat growing on my face. I simply nodded my head slightly. “That’s cool man, I may or may not have a thing for dream too.” He said and looked over at the boys playing in the pool. “Dude we knew that, it was no secret” I replied with a giggle. “Was it THAT obvious?”. “Dude… yeah.” We both started laughing. Well, are you going to tell him? George said after a moment of trying to stop laughing. “I don’t know if I should, I mean don’t get me wrong it would be great if I could but I don’t think he likes be back.” I replied with a bit of sadness creeping into my words. George had been friends with Sapnap for a long time and knew something Karl didn’t. “Karl, I’d go for it! The odds are in your favor as far as I know.” George nudged my shoulder in an attempt to cheer me up. He then got up and winked at me before he ran off to get a beer.

I had decided just to stay put and watch Sapnap and the rest of the boys play fight in the pool. They had out the water guns they bought last summer, it was kinda hot to see Sapnap in his swimming shorts and a water gun. Karl quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head and set back and watched. So far Quackity was teamed up with Sapnap and Dream was on his own.

***Sapnap’s pov***

I shot at Dream missing just barely. I quickly ducked underwater when he shot back. I had noticed Karl watching us and smiled at him. I soon got shot in the face be Dream while he wheezed like a tea kettle. I shot back at him and this time hitting him in the chest. After a while of doing that, me and Quackity had enough of loosing and went to go play beer pong.

**-later-**

It was getting late now and we had just finishing eating our hotdogs, everyone was stuffed and Dream and George had gone home It was just me, Quackity and Karl. We all got back into the pool and just talked for a while. I scooted closer to Karl. He hadn’t noticed me yet so I wanted to scare him. I jump hugged him and the face he made was priceless. He squeaked and turned to see it was me. He calmed down a little but his face started to get a little pink. I suddenly looked down and saw I was still hugging him. (you thought I was going to put something else didn’t you-) I lowered my arms and put one behind his waist and the other holding my beer. I held him like that for a while and continued talking to Quackity. The tension was heavy but Quackity didn’t seem to notice.

After a few beers and the sun going down Quackity had left. Now it was just me and Karl. I was holding him almost the whole time. Karl didn’t seem to mind it much; in fact, he blushed a little when I moved my hand to adjust my grip. I turned to look at him. I could tell he had a little alcohol in him. I set my beer down on the edge of the pool behind him. (both of them are a little drunk by this point) I pinned Karl to the edge of the pool and watched his face turn beet red. I leaned my head closer to his ear and whispered in a seductive tone “you have been blushing all night, are you doing ok?”

***Karl’s pov***

I was just standing there under Sapnap’s gaze (and body at the moment) trying my best to keep my feelings at bay. He just HAD to ask if I was ok and in SUCH A SEDUCTIVE TONE. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks now. The smile he had on his face told me he wanted something from me. I couldn’t help but let my feelings slip out of my grasp. I leaned in and so did he. We pressed our lips together for what felt like forever and also no time at all. I wanted more, I needed more. I moved my arms up his chest and around his neck. He leaned down into me to deepen the kiss. We broke for air only to go back seconds later. We pressed our bodies together while still in the water. He bit my bottom lip. I opened quickly. He immediately pushed his tongue in my mouth. We parted shortly after. He started to trail down my neck and place small kisses as he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading always, hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> ~Stick


End file.
